


Just A Kiss (#93 Kiss)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [86]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-22
Updated: 2010-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 05:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kiss is such a little, simple thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Kiss (#93 Kiss)

Amita was annoyed. Someone should have called her. Okay, she and Charlie were on long term hold but it's not like there was anyone else. Really she should not have heard from Millie.

Amita grabbed some lilies. Odd purple ones Charlie liked.

She snuck past the nurses' station and found Charlie's room.

Agent Edgerton was by Charlie's bed. Amita huffed to herself. Even in the hospital they couldn't leave him alone.

Then Edgerton picked up Charlie's hand and kissed it. Amita's heart stopped. He stood and kissed Charlie's lips. Charlie's free hand laced into his hair.

Amita dropped the flowers.


End file.
